elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gardening/@comment-96.231.29.35-20140803170805
gardening at 99 in R1.38. I hae 2 farms. Things I have found Level 56 Gardening 99 Cooking 44 (invest plat in this. Its worth it. ) 70 negotiation (currently at 5000 faith for ekhetel so my prices are inflated, but i need gold for investing) 2 farms next to palmia: reason, have shops for palmia and for the place you pay taxes. with a BBQ, I can easily run out of gold at other towns 1 ranch with rabbits. no lucky feet yet, but with brush and rubbing get 2 corpses. cooking generally nets me a 5000-6000 gold sale. try to check farm twice/week to reduce how many crops die before harvesting, you can run down seeds fast. still need touse gardening. I use plat to train cooking, but don't touch gardening. have not tried artifact seeds. would not yet. since herb farming still leads to alot of lost herbs all food items that sell for less than 200-300 gold, I turn into fertilizer. I saved fertilizer for herbs only due to failure rate. 1. gotten 2 rods of wishing ( 1 charge each) and 4 rods of domination(1-2 charges). After using rod of wishing can sell for 30k. get a few alchemy rods. 2.first farm @ 20 gardening. only gardened fruit/veggies. save rest. Difficulty: unknown, gem,magic, herb. Even at 99 hardening, i lose herbs bushes at a high rate. So I use fertilizer on them. 3. as fame goes up get less fruits/veggie seeds and more of others. irony is with cooking/BBQ, I make more gold cooking fruits/veggies selling them than selling stuff from magic/unknown. 4. gem farms are GREAT for training pets. 5. did not notice Opatos's extra gift where it makes you very slow. Wish I had gotten it. would be great to combine with train weight training, gardening, cooking, and for my ranch very quickly. especially if you have a pet with cooking. (can get fro rogue wizard at derphy). 6. Herb in from pot for fusion has a massive boost to stats. however, most of your herbs are stomafilia and curia. don't know if the rate of 'rare' herbs goes up with lucky or gardening skill. Make sure not to ID your stomafilia or curaria. best way to use herb is to blend back into these. however, they need to show up as different groups to do this. so if you pick your food as stomafilia, you still need to use a stomafilia from a different pile. if I'd and all same non-cursed. this won't work. dont put back into rare herb. does havea much bigger boost, but these are your bottleneck. its worth using blessed water on ALL Herbs. works great if you have a pet with cooking and you get breakfast due to high potentials. I have gotten 3 stat increases from 1. Herb in to a cyclops meat cooked raised my speed. I have been experimenting with different meats. 7. 4 dimensional pocket is a great place to stash cooked food. with 44 cooking and a BBQ, alot of my meats sell for 5-6k (see negotiation skill and ekhetel).